


Drag Race

by asgardiandrums



Series: Let's play how many ficlets I can write before school starts tomorrow! [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Jim likes drag queens, M/M, Somewhat crack, its his guilty pleasure guys don't judge, oops drag race music, put my iPod on shuffle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgardiandrums/pseuds/asgardiandrums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian wonders what's up with Jim's sudden infatuation with RuPaul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag Race

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't wanna go back to school tomorrow so I'm putting my iPod on shuffle and the first song that comes on gets a ship and a ficlet. First song was Peanut Butter, by RuPaul, and I thought mormor. *shurgs*

Everyone has guilty pleasures. So what if James Moriarty's happened to be American Drag star, RuPaul.

It surprised Sebastian at first. He thought he was dreaming when he came home to hear "Peanut Butter" blasting throughout the flat.   
He wasn't dreaming. He also wasn't dreaming up the image of Jim dancing to said song. Seb wrote it off as temporary insanity. 

The next week, after dinner, Jim flew into the living room an pounced on the remote. 

"What are you up to?" Seb asked, walking in behind Jim.

"SHH. My shows on!" Jim hushed him, as he selected the Netflix app on their fancy TV. 

"RuPaul's drag race?" Seb asked.

"It's more entertaining then you think," Jim said, eyes all excited.

Sebastian gave him a questioning look.

"Don't." Jim warned.

"What?"

"Don't judge me, ok? Everyone has a guilty pleasure." Jim said, glaring at Seb.

Seb put his hands up and backed off. 

He sat with Jim, however, and watched the show.

Jim was right. It was more entertaining then he thought.


End file.
